


He Always Knows

by CamilleHale



Series: DOB Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Theo, I don't really know what to say about this, Kinda Dark, M/M, Well Actually Theo Is Always Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo always knew.</p><p>Drabble for the DOB Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 3 of the DOB Week.  
> Day 3: Favorite role hale has played?  
> A: Stiles. My King. Stilinski.

_Theodore Raeken was a dark, intense person._  
 _Stiles Stilinski was a bright, light headed person._  
 _So, it was bounded that they would fall in love._  
 _Or at least, that's what they told themselves._  
The first time they met each other, they were around five years old. And they both were in kindergarten with Scott McCall.  
 _Scott McCall was a normal, calm person._  
But he had potential to become more. So it was bounded that Stiles would give him a chance, as it was bounded that Theo would instantly reject him, saying he was too weak and simple to be with them. Stiles fought and fought, until Theo finally accepted Scott in their group. With the only condition of Stiles being _his_ best friend, not Scott's. Stiles accepted, but you can't control people's actions all the time.  
Eventually, without even noticing it, Stiles started spending more with Scott instead of Theo. But, something in Stiles' gut must have told him to be careful, because he always hid his encounters with Scott as a secret to Theo.  
But, with time, Theo found out.  
And oh boy, was he _pissed_.  
He wanted to tear Scott apart, he should have never allowed him to get close to them, he knew he shouldn't have surrendered to Stiles' puppy eyes.  
However, before Theo could get his delightful revenge, he had to move.  
Stiles showed signs of sadness but not the same as before. Scott had changed him. Rage boiled inside Theo's body.

Years later, Stiles and Theo met again, older now, and Theo decided to not let go this time. To get rid of useless Scott  once and for all. To finally have Stiles completely for himself. Nobody else.  
So that's why he decided to kill Scott. He didn't even cry when he did killed him, didn't even plead, didn't even look at Theo in the eyes. It was like he knew he it was coming at one time or another. And to be honest, Scott always submitted to Theo, different from Stiles. He always saw how Scott casted his eyes down, when Stiles held his head high, Scott cowed away in fear when Theo got mad, when Stiles just screamed, and when Stiles lied to Theo, Scott held his head down, and barely looked at Theo. Just looked at his chest.  
 _So it was predictable that this would end up like this._  
Stiles was pissed at Theo. Incredibly so. He didn't even look at him. This just pissed Theo all the more. How could Scott have gotten into his Stiles' head so much? This was wrong.  
But eventually, Stiles embraced Theo instead of shoving him away. Started loving him, and even being a little bit more like Scott. Theo didn't exactly understand how he could change so much in so little time, but, he wasn't complaining at all. He loved Stiles. He knew they were bound to be together.  
 _Theo always knew._


End file.
